The structural elements to which the present invention is directed are factory-produced and transported as prepared, such as board-shaped structural elements to the construction site for installation at that location. The structural element preferably has a rectangular, and in particular square form. It can have a curved or arched form, also with corners. The edge length of the structural element can be several meters. The structural element has a facing shell with a first concrete layer, as well as a supporting shell with a second concrete layer. The facing shell is connected to the supporting shell by several connecting bodies. The facing shell mainly serves the purpose of providing the visual appearance of the structural element and ensuring weather protection as an outer building skin, while the supporting shell serves to support forces introduced into the structural element as a function of the required statics. Insulating material can be provided between the facing shell and the supporting shell.
A structural element, which can serve as wall or ceiling element, for example, is known from DE 100 07 100 A1. Trusses made of stainless steel, black steel or galvanized steel are used to connect the supporting shell to the facing shell. Such steel connecting bodies can absorb forces introduced into the facing shell and support via the supporting shell. However, steel connecting bodies have the disadvantage that the production of steel requires an extremely high use of energy and is costly. In addition, thermal bridges are created between the facing shell and the supporting shell.
A similar structural element, which is designed as wall element, is known from DE 100 59 552 A1. Double claw elements are used therein to connect the facing shell to the supporting shell. In so doing, a larger distance is possible between facing shell and supporting shell for a thicker insulating layer. The double claw elements are preferably made of metal and, in particular, steel. The same heat expansion coefficient will result for the claw elements and for the supporting shell, if the latter is made of reinforced concrete.
A pipe element as a sandwich composite panel is further known from DE 29 39 877 U1. To connect the two outer shells by means of an insulating layer located therebetween, linear anchoring elements are used in different embodiments.
A textile concrete element is known from DE 202 07 945 U1. A textile reinforcement in the form of a three-dimensional textile structure is present therein. Provision is made between the supporting shell and the facing shell for common anchoring rods.
Finally, EP 0 532 140 A1 describes a structural element comprising a facing shell and a supporting shell, wherein reinforcing strands, which are pretensioned in each case, are introduced in both shells. The reinforcing strands are connected to one another with the help of connecting bodies. These connecting bodies can be made of a fiber-reinforced composite material, which includes a plastic.